Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particular to an exercise machine, wherein a flexible handle can be selectively and quickly coupled at different locations of the exercise machine for performing free motion press and fly exercises.
Description of Related Arts
A multi-functional exercise machine has been developed for exercising various muscle groups of the exerciser's body. Accordingly, most manufacturers build the multi-functional exercise machine as a “home gym” exercise equipment that can provide a full body strength training workout in the privacy of one's own home. However, this compact exercise equipment has a major drawback that it can only enable the exerciser to perform limited exercises.
For example, an existing exercise equipment generally comprises a supporting frame supporting a weight stack thereat, a seat pad coupled to the supporting frame, and different components pre-configured to the supporting frame to perform different upper body exercises. Accordingly, two chest press handles are pivotally coupled at the supporting frame, and an overhead pulldown handlebar is coupled to the supporting frame via a pulley system. Therefore, the exerciser can sit on the seat pad and grasp the chest press handles to push the chest press handles away from his or her body. Likewise, the exerciser can sit on the seat pad and grasp the overhead pulldown handlebar to pull down the overhead pulldown handlebar towards his or her body. These exercises tend to work the upper body muscles of the exerciser. As it is mentioned above, this exercise equipment can only provide a single path of motion for exercise that the chest press handles and overhead pulldown handlebar are limited to a single orientation of the hands when grasped. Since the structure of the exercise equipment is not expandable, all different exercises are preset by different irremovable components.